Would You See Me?
by BasketballGirl124
Summary: Alex Lucas is The Girl Who Nobody Knows. She first met him when she was at his concert and she fell off of her crutches in extreme pain. The second time he didnt know it was her. And the third time he asked her to help him find The Girl Who Nobody Knows. Would she risk blowing her cover for a chance at love? Would You? Story was renamed.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my new story! It's a One Direction fanfiction. Although it may not seem like it at first.**

**Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Direction.**

Alex Lucas is The Girl Who Nobody Knows.

She never wanted any of this to happen; in fact she never expected it to happen. She was Alex, the extremely intelligent girl who was shy and uncomfortable in her own skin. But everybody has their secrets, which includes Alex.

Alex was a musical prodigy; she just would never tell anybody because she was insecure.

You see Alex was made fun of as a kid. By this one girl especially, Jenna. She was in one word a bitch. And everyone knew it but she had power, her father owned a huge company and she was extremely wealthy. She always picked on Alex because of her brains and her weight.

Alex was overweight as a child. However that changed when Alex got into basketball.

Alex was tall and had a solid body which meant she wouldn't be pushed around down under the basketball hoop.

She was a natural player; she could dribble, pass and shoot the ball all very well.

Alex had no idea how it happened but she lost all of her weight and was still built and was solid.

Karen was Alex's only friend. She was her best friend too. Karen was a competitive swimmer and was each year asked to join her team in the Junior Olympics. That was an extremely high honor for someone. And each year when she came back with at least one medal she was proud and confident.

Besides her parents and sister, Karen was the only person who knew that Alex was a music prodigy.

Karen was also the one who convinced Alex to try out for their school basketball team.

Alex was her coach's first pick when she was in middle school. Now as they enter their Junior Year in high school, Karen was captain of the schools swim team and Alex was assistant captain of the school basketball team.

Their story begins when they heard the big news.

The school district was running out of money, fast. They planned to cut all sports teams and all other extracurricular activities. Then after that they would cut the music programs.

Alex was not very happy about any of the things being cut at all, in fact she was enraged. She wanted to do something about it but was too afraid to stand up and do something.

It was Karen who came up with the idea.

One night in early November, a few days after Karen's birthday actually that she came up with the idea.

"Alex?" Karen asked.

"Yeah?"

"What do think about putting on a show? You know to raise money for the district. You are an amazing singer and you aren't a bad dancer either. Nobody has to know who you are! It's perfect!" Karen practically squeaked.

"I'm not saying I'm in but how do you plan to hide my identity?" Alex asked actually curious.

"Well," Karen looked around Alex's neon green and navy blue room, "With this!" she said holding up an old multi-colored mask.

Alex remembered that, she had made it when she was young, she made it with Karen actually, that was the year they became best friends.

Karen continued, "Come on Alex! It's perfect! You can save our sports teams and the music department. Plus you can show everyone how talented you are, and they won't know it's you so your stage fright won't show, nobody will know except me, your family and a few teacher who will help us arrange it all." she said.

Alex thought about it for a moment. She could finally get up on stage and perform, something she loved doing, and nobody would know it was her. It was fool-proof.

"Fine, but you can sing too, I'm not doing it alone." Alex said sternly.

"Yes!" Karen said hugging her best friend.

The next week at school Alex and Karen both stated after school to talk to the principle. They walked together to the principal's office and when the secretary told them to in they entered. He looked surprised to see two of the smartest students in school coming into his office.

"Hello ladies, what can I do for you today?" asked the principal, Dr. Hill.

"We have a proposal." Karen stated confidently.

He looked surprised and motioned for the girls to sit. "Please continue."

"Well Dr. Hill, we want to save the music department and the sports teams. You see, Alex here is an amazing singer and we both thought that, maybe we could do a show?" Karen said. It came out more of a question than a statement.

"What would you girls do in this show?" he asked.

"Sing popular songs or songs that we both love." Alex said speaking up.

"Like what?" the principle asked.

"Ed Sheeran, Cher Lloyd, Gym Class Heroes, One Direction, Taylor Swift. And so on." Alex said.

"The music is more of Alex's field; she is like a music prodigy." Karen commented.

"Where would you do it?"

"Auditorium, it wouldn't cost the school much, just the lights and the janitors and Alex and myself will clean up to make their jobs easier." Karen said.

"What would the act be called?"

"We haven't quite figured it out sir, but we both know that we don't want people to know it's us."

"Why?" he asked. "Alex?"

"Uh, I have stage fright and I want to save the programs but I don't people to know it's me. This is the only way I can get on stage." Alex said looking at her charcoal colored Converse.

"When do you want the first show to be?" Dr. Hill asked.

"After holiday break, we need time to prepare." Alex said.

"And we'll come up with a name by then also we talked to several teachers asking them if they would be willing to help us out with like lights and announcements and tickets." Karen explained.

"Did you promise them pay?" he asked.

"No we told them that the district wouldn't be able to pay them but some of them were still eager to help." Alex said.

"Okay that's all for now, also ladies. I want a list of teachers and dates for these shows of yours." the principle said.

"Of course Dr. Hill." both girls said as they walked out of the office and to their lockers.

The two best friends then went their separate ways when they reached their cars.

"Alex! Good luck tonight!" Karen shouted as she hopped into her own car.

"Thanks Karen!" she yelled back entering her own car.

Tonight was a bug basketball game for Alex's travel team. She had been worrying about it for awhile.

She just didn't know what she was in for.

That night was okay for Alex before basketball. She had quickly finished her homework which she found easy. And she made a quick dinner for herself.

Soon she was in her ankle braces, uniform and her Nike high-tops.

It was in the second half. Alex's team was up 55-49. There were lots of people cheering in the stands, most of them parents of the players.

While on offense the point-guard on Alex's team, Ashley was bring up the ball where she called for them to set up the play they called 'box'. When Ashley took the ball over half court the wings ran down setting the picks for the two low players, which Alex was one of. The lows then went to the outside of the 3-point arc and waited for the pass. When the point guard threw the ball to the other low player, Molly, Alex sprinted.

She curled around the foul line where she received the ball and was about to go into her left handed layup. But she never quite made it there.

Alex was forcefully pushed. With her left knee in the air like it should be, that w the part of her body that took that beating.

It all seemed to happen in slow motion, or at least that's what Alex thought.

The referee blew whistle but Alex didn't get up. She couldn't.

Her coach, Megan who was a successful college basketball player sprinted over to Alex.

"Where does it hurt?" she asked.

"My left knee." Alex said.

She was shaking in pain but refused to cry. She looked over to the court where she was now under the basket and saw who had pushed her. Jenna.

Megan touched her knee and Alex winced in pain.

"It's my knee cap I fell, should I say pushed, on it. Something is majorly wrong coach I feel it." Alex said through gritted teeth.

"I'm calling an ambulance, there is no way you're standing up, if that knee cap is broken and you put pressure on it, never mind your basketball career, you might not walk for a long time." Coach said.

Soon the ambulance had arrived and now Alex was put onto a stretcher, her parents had been notified and the game was called. Her team had won. And Jenna was suspended until further notice.

Alex chose not to remember the ambulance ride as she was in too much pain to even think clearly.

'This injury could ruin everything' was what Alex thought as she was rushed into a hospital room.

**So that's chapter one! Tune back for more soon!**

**This story was deleted beofre but I decided to re-post it. :) but it was called The Girl Who Nobody Knows. **

**Peace!**

**~BasketballGirl124**


	2. Chapter 2: And So It Starts

**Hey I'm back for a second chapter. This one is more of a filler and it introduces one or two new characters and begins to have 'One Direction' in it. What I mean is they aren't in the story yet, they are mentioned however. I think they might be in chapter 3 and if not then most likely chapter 4.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Direction in anyway shape or form.**

Alex chose not to remember the ambulance ride as she was in too much pain to even think clearly.

'This injury could ruin everything' was what Alex thought as she was rushed into a hospital room.

The nurses and doctors did tests on Alex's knee. They also did a test or two on her head to make sure there was no brain damage.

It was now late and all Alex wanted was to go home, however for now she was sessile.

At about 2 in the morning the doctor finally came into the room with the test results.

"Hello Alex. So the good news is that there is no brain damage. You did seem to hit your head so you might have some small headaches in the next week or two. More good news is that you will indeed be able to walk, jump, run, etc. however the bad news is pretty bad. It seems that when you fell you redirected your Patella. It seems to be going in random directions. We don't know how but that is what happened." the doctor explained.

"So can't you just set my 'Patella' back into place?" Alex asked.

"That's the thing Alex, when you fell you severely bruised your knee cap. We were all shocked that there were indeed no cracks in the bone, never mind it being shattered. Your knee cap is sensitive right now, we are afraid that if we set your Patella that it will crack your knee cap. It is not a risk we are willing to take. If your knee cap breaks, forget playing basketball for the rest of your life." the doctor said.

"So then, what is going to happen to me?" Alex asked. She didn't really want to know the answer.

"What's going to happen is we will put you in a leg brace. It will go from about mid thigh to halfway down your calf. You will wear it at all times except when you bathe and sleep. The brace will protect your knee cap from any further damage and will start the process of healing your Patella. We will also be giving you crutches. The brace is not an easy thing to walk with and also you will be in pain. And since you will be in pain we are giving you a prescription for pain medication. I will go retrieve your brace, crutches and your release papers." the doctor said standing up.

"Doctor?" Alex asked, "Am I able to drive?"

"Yes, you need to be careful though." he said walking out of the room.

Alex sighed, this couldn't get much worse.

Soon Alex was free to go. Her parents had dropped off her car on their way here.

As Alex got into her car she couldn't help but think how any good could come out of this.

She drove home playing her favorite music station, as she was halfway home one of her favorite songs came on the radio, _One Thing_ by One Direction.

She smiled to herself. Alex loved One Direction, and the thought of one day meeting them and talking to them seemed so farfetched. Although she never quite stopped dreaming about actually meeting them. Alex and Karen were actually going to one of their concerts in about a week and a half.

Oh crap.

Alex didn't know how she was going to handle going to a 1D concert with this damn brace and crutches. But she was determined not to give up on it. She loved those boys so much and was not about to throw in the towel for some dumb injury.

Karen was going to kill her. She knew it was coming.

Once Alex got home she found her way up the stairs somehow and into her room where she pulled out her cell phone and called Karen.

She didn't care it was 3 am.

"Alex, thank god you called, what the hell happened?" Karen shouted into the phone.

"Well it's nice to speak to you too!" Alex joked.

"Seriously, what happened to my best friend?"

"One word: Jenna." Alex said.

She heard Karen gasp on the other end of the line, "That bitch! What did she do exactly?"

"She pushed me while I was going into a layup I fell on my knee and now I'm in a big leg brace and on crutches for the next month." Alex explained.

"What about the One Direction concert?" Karen asked worriedly.

"I don't know if I can go it K, I mean I think I could but we would have to get there extra early, and we would have to wait like an extra hour in the arena because I don't want to get trampled or run over because I can't go fast enough on my crutches." Alex sighed.

"You're going. End of story. I'm not letting my best friend miss the concert of the year because of crutches and 'what if's.'" Karen said.

"That was actually the answer I was looking for!" Alex said into her phone.

"I knew it was. Well I'm tired. Going to bed. Night, love you! And feel better!" Karen said.

"Night love you too and thanks!" Alex said pressing the 'end call' button on her phone.

Slowly but surely Alex climbed into bed after taking off her brace and putting on her comfy pajamas.

The second Alex turned off her light and put her head to the pillow she was dead asleep.

"Ahhhhhh fuck! Mom! Mom!MOM!" Alex screamed.

"What Alex?" her mom asked as she entered Alex's neon green and navy blue bedroom.

"It hurts! A lot! I can't feel my leg if I move it. Can I have some of that medicine the doctor gave me?"

"Sure let me get it off your dresser." her mom said walking over to her white dresser which had multiple picture frames of her and Karen on it.

Alex's mom handed Alex the pills and a glass of water.

As she was walking out of the room she said, "Get up and in the shower. And Alex, next time use better language."

'Oops!' Alex thought as she swung her bad leg off her bed.

After getting all showered and cleaned Alex put on her brace and got on some baggy sweatpants, and an old T-Shirt. Hey it was Saturday, why not?

At around 1 o'clock, Karen showed up with two blank grey shirts and a box.

"What the hell?" Alex asked once they were settled on Alex's bed.

"We are making shirts for the concert. And they are going to make those boys fall to our feet. Or in your case crutches." she explained with a slight laugh.

Leave it to Karen to actually think that they were going to meet One Direction.

At three o'clock the door bell to the house rang.

Alex opened her door and her face fell.

There he stood, Logan.

"Hi Logan what's up?" she asked casually.

Logan was Alex's neighbor, he always had a big crush on her but as Alex always said her only friend was Karen, and that was all she needed. Although Logan never thought so.

Logan had cropped dirty blonde hair and was into some cool hobbies. For example he loved archery, karate, writing and photography. He was the editor for the school's newspaper. And everyone had to admit, ever since Logan took over the role of editor the newspaper has never done better.

"Oh not much, I wanted to see how you were." he said looking at the ground.

"You saw the game didn't you?"

"Of course I'm not just the editor Alex, I also cover the sports section, you know that." he said.

"Yeah but you only come to my games you never go to the football games, swim meets, etc." Alex pointed out.

"Hey I'm editor, I do what I want. But seriously, are you okay?" Logan asked genuinely concerned.

"I've been better but this is nothing I can't handle. I'm sort of busy right now though Logan so I have to go, I'll see you soon." Alex said not really wanting to talk anymore.

"Okay, I'll look forward to it. Bye." he said walking off the porch of the house with a stars truck smile on his face.

Alex went back to her room.

"Who was that?" Karen asked.

"Logan, of course."

"That boy has it bad." she stated.

"Oh yeah." Alex agreed.

Two hours later the T-shirts were done.

Karen had cut the collars of the shirts so that they would fall off of one shoulder.

Then they had sketched out what they wanted on their shirts.

On Alex's she had wanted all of the boy's initials in hearts all over the shirt. She also wanted their nicknames. Like DJ Malik, Nialler, Hazza, Boo Bear, and Daddy Direction. Alex also planned on having famous phrases that people have picked up on; such as 'No! Jimmy Protested.' Nandos, Vas 'Happenin?, etc.

Karen had planned on having similar things on hers however she wanted her shirt more Harry-like, considering he was her favorite. Karen was a full on Directioner, however she always had a slightly bigger section of her heart put aside for a certain curly-haired British boy.

Next they had put the paint on the shirts, magically getting it in the others hair and having several laughing fits.

It was then after five. Alex's parents were home from work and were cooking dinner. It was Saturday which meant family dinner, which meant Karen was staying for at least dinner.

Alex couldn't help but think Karen was similar to Niall Horan. They both loved food, both could eat out any restaurant and still not gain a single pound, and both were Irish. Karen wasn't born in Ireland but both of her parents were and both of her parents still had their accents. And she loved them both.

For dinner were tacos.

Correction: Tac-o's.

Karen of course helped herself to an extraordinary amount of food whereas Alex wasn't all too hungry.

Karen had of course said she would spend the night because well that was their thing. On Saturdays Karen always slept over or Alex always slept over Karen's house.

As the girls were finishing up washing up for bed Karen brought it up.

"So what should we call ourselves?"

"I have no idea. All I need the audience to know is that I can sing and that's it. I don't want anybody to know who I am. It's not like they already don't." Alex said.

"That's it! We'll call you 'The Girl Who Nobody Knows'. It's perfect." Karen said.

"Strangely, I like it. But what about you?" Alex asked.

Karen put on her 'thinking face.' She makes this face where she looks so concentrated and focused, and Alex always found it funny.

"How about 'The Assistant?" Karen asked.

"Interesting, I like it." Alex decided.

"Me too. So we'll now be known as 'The Girl Who Nobody Knows' and 'The Assistant'. I could get used to it." Karen laughed.

Alex started to crack up.

"I think I have brought the job of cheering you up and making you laugh upon myself." Karen said.

Both girls then started to laugh again.

The rest of the night was a mixture of Louis Tomlinson jokes from both Alex's and Karen's parts. Also they talked more about their show. What songs they wanted in them. They both decided on using all One Direction songs, even ones that weren't on the album. Like 'I Should've Kissed You', and 'Forever Young'. They also made up a short playlist of songs on Alex's IPod. Alex was going to use her app that she had that allows you to take the voices off of a song, the app is actually used for karaoke, but Alex didn't really care. Alex would get that done within a week. There were about twenty or so songs on that playlist with more to come.

All Alex wanted was for nobody to find out it was going to be her behind that mask.

**So that's it for this chapter! Just a couple quick things.**

**I'm no doctor. Although I did have a similar injury to Alex's, mine was not as bad. My doctor said it could've been a lot worse. If you're wondering I do indeed wear a knee brace to protect my patella. Only I have to wear it when I run, or play sports. If I don't wear it my patella gives out and makes me fall and be in some serious pain. **

**Also if you're wondering about Logan, he's based off of two of my friends, Nick and Lewis. Neither of them is an editor though, although I know Lewis likes to write. What he writes, I have no idea! For all I know he could be reading this right now! Logan however will have a major part in the later parts of the story. Also if you're wondering NO my friends are not stalkers like Logan.**

**Also if you would leave a review? Please?**

**Also check out my 1D crossover! It's a cross of 1D and Austin and Ally. I have to admit I love writing that story so please check it out.**

**I got no reviews on the first chapter and I was quite upset. Nobody favorites oR anything. It actually upset me because I checked to see if anyone was reading and it turns out people were reading but not reviewing. It doesn't matter if you like the story or not. Just review!**

**Peace!**

**~BasketballGirl124 **


	3. Chapter 3: It Seemed So Real

**Chapter 3 wahoo! So if you're reading, leave a review I know people read this so review, favorite, follow, send a flame, something…PLEASE ITS KILLING ME!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Direction…sorry to disappoint.**

All Alex wanted was for nobody to find out it was going to be her behind that mask.  
The next day was Sunday.  
Karen left after breakfast which was at 12 noon. Let's just say they stayed up into the ungodly hours of the morning falling asleep around 3 or 4 in the morning.  
Alex then looked at her backpack. Her history project!  
Shit!  
She quickly hobbled over and pulled out her notes and her laptop.  
Subject of paper: Ancient Egyptian Mythology and the finding of pharaoh's tombs.

Easy.

She didn't even need her notes.  
If it wasn't basketball or music that Alex loved, then it was the history of Ancient Egypt.  
Alex was an expert.  
Where to start her paper? The mythology or discoveries of tombs? She was leaning towards the latter.  
Alex started her paper, 'One of the greatest discoveries of the 20th century was made by a man who went by the name Howard Carter. In the year 1922 he made the discovery of one of the most well known pharaohs. He is known as the boy king, this pharaoh's name was King Tutankhamun...'  
An hour later her piece was done. Alex was pretty happy with it. She glanced at her notes once or twice but other than that, she didn't need them.  
As much as she hated papers, Alex was thankful she had something to get her mind off of the horror that was her left leg.  
The time was then 2:30 pm.  
Alex decided to start her little side work for the show her and Karen were going to put on.  
Alex went through some of the songs, trying to start off with the easier songs. _'The A Team'_ by Ed Sheeran was the perfect song to start off with.  
Nobody she knew listened to Ed Sheeran. Not that she really talked to other people but all of the radio stations didn't play Ed.  
She couldn't understand why though. Besides One Direction, Ed Sheeran was in Alex's opinion, was one of the best artists that was around. She thought of him as a legend and a genius.  
With the lyrics that kept you thinking on what the song is actually about. Alex loved to think of what the hidden messages were in the songs. Also the bases of all of his songs were genius. With the guitar, bass, keyboards, drums, et cetra it was pure magic.  
Alex quickly moved through all of the One Direction songs. Which included the songs off of the limited edition album and other songs such as _'Another World', 'Na Na Na', 'I Should've Kissed You'_ and _'Forever Young'_.  
It took Alex about 5 to 10 minutes with each song as the lengths, tempos, and musicalities were different.  
On the app on her iPod Alex had select a song from a playlist. Once she did that it asked if she wanted a copy of the lyrics, which she then emailed to herself that she would forward to Karen eventually.  
The next step was to start taking off the layers of vocals. It was a little harder in songs with more than one singer because Alex had to individually select a voice and take it off the track.  
One of the last steps was whether or not Alex wanted to leave a small layer of vocals on the track. She pressed yes for maybe two of the songs. One was _'Stand_ _Up'_ by One Direction.  
She had to leave a layer on because there were three separate parts at the end, and there was only going to be two singers. So Alex chose the easiest part to leave on the track.  
It took her a little over an hour to finish 22 songs.  
These were going to be songs that Alex and Karen would most likely sing at their first show.  
The songs were:  
_The A Team_ by Ed Sheeran  
_What Makes You Beautiful_ by One Direction  
_Gotta Be You_ by One Direction  
_One_ _Thing_ by One Direction  
_More_ _Than_ _This_ by One Direction  
_Up_ _All_ _Night_ by One Direction  
_I Wish_ by One Direction  
_Tell Me a Lie_ by One Direction  
_Taken_ by One Direction  
_I Want_ by One Direction  
_Everything About You_ by One Direction  
_Same Mistakes_ by One Direction  
_Save You Tonight_ by One Direction  
_Stole My Heart_ by One Direction  
_Stand Up_ by One Direction  
_Moments_ by One Direction  
_Na Na Na_ by One Direction  
_Forever Young_ by One Direction  
_I Should've Kissed You _by One Direction  
_Another World_ by One Direction  
_Good Time_ by Owl City featuring Carly Rae Jepsen  
_Dear Mr. President_by P!nk

* * *

The rest of the night went by quickly it mostly was Alex sitting on her bed with her leg up and listening to different playlists.  
Alex was extremely tired by the time the clock stroke nine at night.  
She got ready for bed and set her alarm for ten minutes earlier then she usually would, for her leg of course. She then climbed into bed and fell right asleep.

* * *

Alex's dream seemed so real.  
She was in a hallway, a school hallway.  
She was wearing dark blue skinny jeans and a floral tank top.  
And she was screaming down the hall to an unknown destination.  
Alex had tears in her eyes and was practically sobbing when she shouted, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean for it to turn out this way! Please just come back! This isn't the way I wanted to tell you!"  
"It's a little late for sorry Alex. The damage is done. And if you really wanted to tell me, you would have." said a foreign voice.  
"Please just see this from my point of view!" Alex screamed again.  
"Did he know?" the voice asked angrily.  
"Who?" she asked.  
"Logan."  
Alex sighed, "He did! But he wasn't supposed to. He came into my room and I didn't have my mask on. But I made him sear not to tell anybody!"  
"Was this before or after we met when you were 'Alex' for the second time?" he asked.  
"Yes." Alex replied sheepishly.  
_BEEP! BEEP! BEEEEEP!  
_Alex woke with a start, and slightly scared.  
What the hell was that dream about? Who was the boy who was talking to her and why couldn't she see him? And what happened with Logan that he would get mad at her for? And a mask...  
Alex looked over to her clock and it read 5:01 am.  
Time for school.  
Alex grabbed her brace and put it on, then she grabbed a pair of baggy grey sweatpants and a green fitted t-shirt.  
Alex then combed her hair and put it up in a sloppy bun.  
Alex put on her Ugg boots and went downstairs to grab some breakfast.  
While she was eating her waffles she was thinking how much attention she was going to get at school. And honestly she didn't want to go if people were going to notice her. However she just couldn't ignore her studies, after all she wanted to start college a little early.  
Her local community college had a bridge program. If Alex got all her required credits done she could get some easy college credits done with. This means she could get a job faster and could live her life faster.  
Alex was taking her lunch period every other day. And on the day she didn't have lunch she had gym, well not anymore since she's injured so she could probably eat lunch every day.  
Alex went back upstairs and grabbed her backpack and brushed her teeth quickly then headed out toner car.  
She got to school early and went to the nurse to give her medical form.  
Alex was excused from gym for a month and was told she could leave from class five minutes early, had access to the elevator and could have someone carry her bag if she wanted to.  
Alex then went to her locker and grabbed her books for her first two classes.  
Then she made her way to her first period class which was Global History with Mr. Verdis.  
The bell had just gone off which meant the people on the busses were just dismissed to their classes.  
Alex walked into her classroom and Mr. Verdis looked at her as if asking 'what happened?'  
"Jenna pushed me and I almost broke my kneecap and my patella is now going in random directions." she explained.  
"I'm sorry to hear that someone doesn't like you enough to hurt you." he said.  
"Hey, it's life. If someone doesn't like you, you're doing something right." Alex smiled.  
"So you have to leave early I'm guessing." he stated.  
"That would be correct." Alex said.  
"Alright."  
Students then started to pile into the classroom.  
Alex's class had a total of 31 kids in the whole class. And that made Alex very scared. Thirty people staring at her and her leg and her crutches.  
What fun!

**So end of chapter 3. I thought it was pretty short, sorry if I disappointed. Tell me what you think in a review please. **

**1D will most likely be in the next chapter. And I can guarantee the story will get more interesting.**

**Peace!**

**~BasketballGirl124**


End file.
